VS2 Short ep11sh1 A Friend's Pain
by MLVS Team
Summary: Short story 11.1 of Moonlight Virtual Season 2, by ClChen. This short takes place between virtual episodes 11 and 12.


**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Short 11.1 – A Friend's Pain **  
Rating: PG13/T

**Writer: ClChen**

Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny. **

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

This short takes place between virtual episodes 11 and 12.

* * *

He sat on the stairs of their apartment, Beth's scent everywhere. A trembling smile traced across his face. How long had he thought of it as "their place"? His eyes were stained with tears as her words echoed in his mind. _"I… don't want to… Mick, please!"_ He closed his eyes tight, the sound of her voice echoing in his mind as he pressed his fists to his closed lids, the scene after she left playing out as well.

The ride back to Josef's was bitterly silent. His tears fell unchecked as he stared out the window of Josef's limo. Josef looked at him, considering his friend's despair. Had they misjudged how strong Mick really was? Would he be able to endure the unknown distance and time of separation that faced him and Beth?

Once at Josef's office, Mick went to the bar, digging out Josef's best aged scotch, pouring drink after drink after drink, until he choked and then fell into a fit of bitter laughter and tears.

_"She better be safe!" He said through a hollow chuckle, his back turned to Josef as he slammed the tumbler down._

"She will be, Oscar will make sure of it..." Mick wondered if Josef's voice sounded distracted.

"Really...You're sure...? I've watched over her for most of her life. Since when does the responsibility get shifted?" Mick slowly turned to see Josef at his desk, his computer on, going over the day's stocks.

"Since you are now too emotionally involved with Beth." Josef watched his friend pace back and forth, his heartache making him sick to his stomach.

"You wanted us together... Why push me toward her and then force her away? Have you ever cared for anyone other than Josef Kostan?" Mick didn't think about the cruelty of his words. He wanted Josef to feel his onslaught of loneliness. Josef slammed his hand on the desk as his expression turned deadly.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes... Sarah... She was the only thing I cared about." Josef stood and stepped forward till he was just in front of Mick, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "I took care of her, worried for her, dealt with her being across the continent, for FIFTY YEARS!" Josef yelled. "You are not the first one to deal with this kind of loneliness and suffering, Mick." Josef turned away from his friend and walked over to the bar as well, suddenly needing his own stiff drink.

"It should be me, damn it. IT SHOULD BE ME, NOT OSCAR! She has always been my responsibility!" A roar emanated from Mick's chest as he threw his empty glass against Josef's wall. "I can't... I can't do this." Mick's whole body shook as panic and fear suddenly gripped him. He swung around to Josef, his eyes icy with death. "Call them back..." He stalked toward Josef, grabbing his friend by his shirt and slamming him against the wall. Josef winced in pain from the unexpected attack. Mick was just about to bury his fangs into Josef's neck when his vision dimmed and he could no longer hold on to Josef. Mick slumped to the floor, out cold. Josef waved off the guard as he straightened his tie and shirt. He swallowed hard and stretched his neck, looking at his friend, knowing this would not get better.

When Mick woke up he was in his freezer with a note from Josef.

"We have to, Mick, for her sake and yours, we have to." Now he sat on his stairs, in pain and alone, the life that was in his apartment was gone, on a plane heading away from him, taking the only sanity he had left in the world.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


End file.
